


Surreptitious

by jaebeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaebeom/pseuds/jaebeom
Summary: mark likes death.





	

the sand in between his toes are as warm as they can be, the sun is setting in the horizon and the waves crash upon the shore as though incensed and anguished.

mark stares out at the horizon, a certain longing in his chest. he looks at the stretch of sea in front of him and wonders why it looks so tempting. he longs to walk in to the sea and never return. he wants to drown, wants to choke on lungfuls of sea water, eyes watering as sea and salt enters his nostrils. he wants to float; body bloated and dead, waiting for someone to discover him. they must be thinking then; poor boy, such a pretty face, such flawless physique, but he's dead! 

mark has a smug grin on his face just thinking about the look on everyone's faces. his parents, his siblings, his friends and the foreseeable facade that they're going to wear on the day of his funeral, the crocodile tears, the phony condolences. ah, the need to put on a show and play nice in front of everyone is really amazing.

actors, all of you! mark thinks that's what he would probably yell from the gates of heaven (or hell). but then again maybe he won't say a thing, instead feeling sated in his coffin with his skin alabaster pale, lips dry and eye lids shut closed.

he could, however, imagine jinyoung crying genuinely. but even the thought of jinyoung crying made him smile, jinyoung being remorseful and devastated, god, just the thought of it got him excited!

wanting to die is a strange feeling.

"hey, you alright?" a familiar soft voice calls out to him and mark instantly snaps out of his thoughts.

he turns around to find jinyoung smiling prettily at him, a small pail filled to the brim with seashells and pretty rocks in hand.

"of course."

"if you get bored of the beach, tell me. i think we come here too often too." jinyoung chuckles, moving closer to mark to wrap an arm around mark's waist.

mark chuckles, pressing his lips on to jinyoung's cheek, making the younger flush shyly.

"nah, i'm good."

but of course, jinyoung doesn't have to know the things that go on inside of mark's head. 

as a matter of fact, no one has to know.

**Author's Note:**

> this was something i wrote a year ago. sad depressing stuff idk what was up with me but okay guys i promise to write more happy things


End file.
